


Knotty Thoughts

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Class of Heroes
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Curiosity, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, I think this is the first fic for Class of Heroes, Knotting, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Health Class with Dr. Joule raised more questions than it answered.  Probably because Joule is perpetually drunk off his arse, but who can say?  Luckily, Anna’s partner, Declan the Dwarf, is all too happy to answer any extracurricular questions…





	Knotty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend looking looking up 'Class of Heroes Dwarf' before you start reading this. In a shocking break from fantasy tradition, their dwarves are different. Little dog people! Boof!
> 
> All participants are over 18. Like you should be. Hint.

The words ‘Health Class’ typically sent a shudder down the spines of the students of Particus, and everyone knew that they were in for a ride.  Almost two hours of Dr. Joule’s boozy tutelage and double entendres made quite a few people uncomfortable.  Several people ducked out for water breaks and never came back.  Others jumped out the health room window when Joule wasn’t looking.

Anna was in the back…diligently taking notes for her classmate (Declan, a Dwarf) while he snoozed, wearing fake-eye glasses.  She was treated to a full slideshow of the anatomical features of the differing races, from the humans to the Diablos.  The last bell was a saving grace, as students rushed for the doors, and Joule rushed to his wine cellar.

Anna smiled, starting to shake her partner awake, who blearily blinked behind his glasses, and managed to hop out of his chair.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”  He sheepishly mumbled, grabbing his bag and leading the way out of the classroom.  “I never liked health class- but Joule takes attendance…”

“Kinda weird that he does, of all teachers.  Feels like it’s a little out of character for him.”  Anna hummed, as the both of them walked out into the warm, sunny quad of Particus Academy.

“I know what you mean.”  He groaned, rolling his shoulders.  “It’s just good that you’re able to sneak in and take notes for me.  How do you manage that?”

Anna scoffed.

“Joule is prolly perpetually seeing double.  Not hard.”

“Aaah, fair.”

The two of them sighed peacefully- feeling the spring breeze ruffle their hair (and fur, where applicable) as they made their way back to the dorms.  The both of them were done for the day, and had precious little to do- making it a lazy day was highly appealing.

The pair flopped down on the dormitory beds- letting themselves relax for a bit, before they were inevitably called back to hard work and adventuring.

“…So, what notes didja take?”  Declan asked- sitting on the edge of his bed, stretching out.

“Ah, pretty good ones.”  Anna hummed, taking the notebook out of her backpack and tossing it to Declan- who opened it up, scanning over Anna’s neat handwriting, smiling wide.

“Awesome.  Thanks a million, Ann.”  He thanked her- looking over the drawn diagrams of the anatomy.

“…Huh?”

“…Hmm?”

Declan tilted his head at a note- on the dwarven anatomy.  There was a small note on a _certain_ part of the anatomy.

‘Knot.  For real?  Like, really?  Mental note to ask Declan.’

“…You seem pretty curious about Dwarf dick.”  Declan joked- as Anna blushed, swallowing.

“…Ooooh, gods, what did I write…”  She grimaced, as she took the offered notebook from him- and groaned at her note.

“…Fuuuuck…”  She groaned, flopping back.  “You don’t need this page, right?”

“Considering that another diagram is behind it, yeah, I do.”  He smiled, walking up to her, and taking his notebook back.  “If it’s any consolation, I’m sure you aren’t the only one wondering.”

Anna huffed, sitting back up.

“Somehow, that doesn’t make me feel better.”  She said, glaring playfully at him, before they were caught in silence again- Declan reviewing his notes.

“…So, is it?”

“Hmm?”

“…Do you have a knot?”

Declan looked up from his notes- and at his partner.  She was curious, but there was something in her tone that told him…

Well, it may have been wishful man-thinking, but it sounded like more than pure inquisition.

“…Yeah, actually.”  He coughed, blushing under his face-fur.  “I mean, uh…I don’t…really have much use for it, but…uh…yeah.  It’s there.”

Anna’s eyes dropped to the inseam of his pants- and he swallowed.

“…Can I…see it?”

He blinked, and responded automatically-

“Sure.”

Declan heard himself say that, but gods, it set his heart hammering.  He almost wanted to say ‘just kidding!’ but the way Anna was looking at him- so expectantly, now…

He was pretty sure this was his chance to get lucky.

Swallowing, he shrugged down his pants and chaps, leaving him in his boxers, which were quickly discarded.  All he was wearing now was his Particus top.

“…Huh…”

“D-don’t start.”  He stammered, grabbing the lump of fur between his legs.  “It’s called a genital sheathe.  Weren’t you paying attention to Joule?”

“Yeah…”  Anna breathed, before…crossing the room, setting Declan’s heart rate skyrocketing.  “I just wasn’t prepared for it to be this…cute.”  She smiled, sitting down beside him, looking right at it…as his cock began to lengthen.

Anna watched with fascination as the red, throbbing shaft started to elongate before her, extending to its fully erect length of five inches.  Average for a human, but so wonderfully thick.  The diagrams didn’t do it justice.  The tip was narrow and pointed, and the shaft had a bulge at the end- that was clearly the knot.

Anna couldn’t help herself- as her fingers curled around him.

“H-haaah…!”

Declan wobbled- immediately leaning on Anna for support, breathing heavily as she touched him.  She traced the beginning and end of the swelling knot, cupping it, holding it, grabbing it…

“O-Oh gods, Anna…”  He whimpered, feeling his cock stiffen painfully at her touch, feeling the desire inside him build up.  A desire that had been building for five years since thirteen, and growing stronger. 

“A-Anna…”

“…Mmm?”

“…I…I showed you mine…can…I see yours…?”  He tried to ask sensually- but came off extremely bashful.

Anna smiled- and shuffled away, flipping her skirt up.

Declan’s jaw dropped.  She wasn’t wearing any underwear.  He was treated to a full, unobstructed view of his Partner and Best Friend’s pussy.

“…It’s…wet.”

“Well…yes.”  She giggled.  “That’s what happens when a woman is aroused, Dec.”

He swallowed.  Then, he started to crawl over to her on the sheets- licking his dry lips, as Anna grinned.  She took a new position- flipping over, on her elbows and knees, rump straight up in the air, skirt flipped up…

Declan swallowed- and adjusted her, so that their hips were at equal height.  The dwarf was, after all, comparatively diminutive to the taller human.

“…I’m…gonna…”  He stammered, swallowing- and Anna shook her rear temptingly.

“Go ahead…”  She breathed- resting her head on the pillows, biting her lip…

Declan swallowed again- and pushed inside, feeling an explosion of sensation as Anna’s wonderfully tight walls closed around him- Anna moaning out loud as his thick cock pushed inside.  He stayed there- feeling the wonderful warmth of being inside, the throbbing of his cock…

Without thinking, he started to move his hips- moving back and forth, sliding in and out- shivering as his wet cock was exposed to open air, only to be buried back in Anna’s snatch as he started to fuck her.  He didn’t go slow for long- as his thoughts hazed, he started to move faster within a minute of starting, huffing as his powerful hands sank into her backside, yanking her onto his cock with every thrust.

Anna squealed- as she felt him start to shift, to take control.  His hands were rough and calloused- almost pawlike, and he had enough strength in him to completely overpower her…

Gods, what a _rush!_

Declan moaned- starting to move faster and faster, ears twitching at every muted thump the meeting of their hips brought, huffing as his eyes rolled up into his head.  The fur on his hips was soaked with her cum, and he could feel her tightening around him…

“D-Dec…!”  She gasped.  “It’s so…so fu…fucking…mmmmgh~”  She moaned, sinking her blushing face into the pillow, feeling his cock spread her out, sliding into her effortlessly as her cum lubed him up.  “P-please…more…”

Declan nodded- and closed his eyes, taking a breath- and starting to move as fast as he possibly could- coaxing a scream from the woman’s lips.

“O-oh fuck!  Yes~!  Yes~!”  Anna moaned, trying to buck her hips back into him, but his iron grip kept her trapped right where she was as his cock pounded into her pussy, again and again, Anna’s walls clamping down on him as his throbbing length pistoned in.

Declan’s breath came in short, ragged gasps as he felt his conscious thoughts slip away, replaced by his most primal urges.  His moans and cute squeals turned into rough growls, and needy huffing, as he bent over Anna’s backside, hips slamming into hers…

“A-Ann…Anna…!”  He grunted, as his mouth hung open, splattering the back of her uniform shirt with drool.  “I…I think…!”

“Y-yes!”  She squealed before he could finish.  “Knot me!  Push it in, knot me, trap me, fuck me~!”  She smiled- cunt quivering with anticipation as he kept ramming in, grunting- huffing…

Declan gave into himself- chest pressed against Anna’s back, humping her furiously as her ample backside jiggled with every brutal thrust.  His hands reached around to her front, grabbing her bust and squeezing hard, tearing a scream from Anna as his rough hands tore open her uniform front, baring her bra- which was quickly torn away.  Anna squealed as he fondled her around her ruined top, those wonderfully rough hands kneading away at her, teasing her nipples just by rubbing up…

Anna couldn’t take it.  Her eyes rolled into her head as she surrendered- sinking under the weight of the Dwarf.  He didn’t notice- or care.  His cock hammered into her slit, and he kept grunting- moaning…

With a particularly brutal thrust, he slammed in, and let out a feral, instinctive roar of triumph as his knot inflated, sticking him inside her…

And they came together, screams mingling in the air as her cum sprayed against his hips, and his cum flooded her snatch, trapped inside by the knot.

But Declan wasn’t done yet.  Trapped in the primal haze of his heated lust, his hips kept hammering against hers in a fast, shallow humping, Anna grabbing onto the sheets as his cock wriggled inside her, desperately seeking more pleasure.  His knot was so big inside her that it almost ached- but that feeling melted into pleasure as those hands kneaded into her chest, his snout snorting into her back, his cock pressing as far into her as it would go.  The two of them were trapped together now, and damned if they weren’t going to make the most of their time.

Declan howled with every orgasm he managed, always followed quickly by Anna, her cunt clenching with every thick stream of seed he pumped into her.  She lost track of time as he pounded her- feeling the building soreness in her hips as she was fucked raw by her diminutive partner, who showed no sign of slowing.

Soon, Anna was a drooling wreck- laying limp on the sheets as Declan fucked her, howling, snorting- cumming…

It only ended hours later- when Declan finally exhausted himself, panting like a dehydrated hound, cock flopping out of his fucked-silly partner, who was barely hanging onto consciousness herself.

Declan’s eyes closed- and his vision blurred, head resting against Anna’s back as he fell asleep…

* * *

 

“I just think that they could have covered that.”

Declan could only nod as he sheepishly ate his dinner, determinedly looking at anything but Anna, who had been walking around with a limp all afternoon.

“I mean, it was AMAZING, but Joule could have warned me a little bit.”

“Mmm.”  He hummed, trying to focus on his burger.

“Next time we do that, I’m gonna do my stretches and hydrate.”

“Mmm-N-next time?”  He stammered- finally looking at her again.

Anna looked back at him- and smiled.

“Next time, yeah.”  She grinned.

Declan swallowed- and let a smile flit over his muzzle.

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. If you liked it, tell me what I did right, if you hated it, tell me what I did wrong. If you came, please tell me. Do not spare any details. I want to know that I'm actually writing hot fics!


End file.
